Star's Let's Play
by GojiraCipher
Summary: After watching other people play video games online, Star Butteryfly wants to start a Let's Play series and asks Marco for help. ONE-SHOT


**Star's Let's Play**

-Record-

"Perfect." Star backed away from the camera and sat on the Diaz's sofa. "Hello, I'm Star Butterfly!" Star looked around and nothing happened. "MARCO!"

Marco Diaz ran down the steps, frantic. "What?! Are we being attacked by monsters?"

"No, worst! The box is gone!"

Marco gazed around the room. "What box?"

"The big giant box where it shows what game I'm playing. It should be right there." Star pointed at the corner of the ceiling, confusing Marco.

"I'll help you. But first you're going to have to explain to me what you're doing from the very beginning."

Star took a deep breath. "When the old guy set off the big bang, fish grew from the ground and got careers as people. Then they started beating each other up because that's what they do best and-"

"Other beginning."

"Aliens!"

"Star…"

"I'm just messing with ya." Star smiled. "Well I was on that computer thingy and-"

Marco immediately cut her off. "Please tell me you didn't turn off the 'Safe Search', did you?"

"Of course not." Star smiled and waved her hand. "I made a note from before I'd zap my memory. What I'm talking about is all those people shouting at Video Games."

"Video games?" Marco noticed the camera and understood everything. "Ohhh. You want to start a Let's Play."

"Let's play what?"

"No, that's what you want to start."

"Start what?"

Marco sighed. "Look. You want to make videos of you playing games. Right?"

"Nope." She then stood on the table and heroically shook her fist in the air. "Just to avenger those who have suffer agony by playing these games like those two grumpy guys. Well one of them is grumpy, the other, not so grump."

Marco smiled at Star's naïve knowledge of Earth. "O.K. I'll help you out."

After a few tech stuff that Star was uuuhing at, Marco hooked up the camera, T.V., and game console together. "There we are. Now you can record yourself playing and the game."

"GREAT!" Star quickly grabbed Marco's shoulder and threw him on the couch. "PLAY NOW!"

"Sure thing." Marco and Star grabbed a controller and turned the Not-Nintendo on. "How about we play Not-Mario Kart first?"

Star's eyes glistered as the game turned on, showing the amazing cut-scenes. "What beauty …."

Marco selected multi-player. "Now choose your character."

"Okaaaay." Star smiled. She looked at the cast and made a small comment on each. "Too red, too not red, too annoying, too evil version of red, I'm already a princess, another princess, a baby red, a baby not red and that row's all just babies and a metal princess, too spacy, too …. What gender is that? Too gorilla, too OH MY CLOUD I want to be the green guy!" Star chose Not-Yoshi and Marco chose Not-Rosalina.

Marco entered in the rest of the settings and the race counted down. "And you press that to go and that for items and that for breaks."

"Gotcha!" Star winked and glared maniacally at the screen.

(Ready, GO!)

All the NPC drivers and Marco drove off, but Star had her character drive the other way.

"Star, you can't do that."

Star smiled devilishly at her friend. "I'm still going through with my vengeance destiny."

"What?"

Star's eyes grew large. "I'm going after the source of this game to destroy it! They already have an annoying cloud guy to lead me astray. But I'm too smart for you, cloud guy!"

Marco just smiled and lay back as Star enjoyed her fun. "Marco, I just blew that guy up! He slipped on a banana peel. He bonked into me without apologizing, HE. SHALL. PAY!" Star then drove into the water and was fished out. "So that's where the core is." Star continually drove back into the water, only to be fished out again and again. Marco laughed as Star's cheeks turned red in anger. "Marco, how do you kill the cloud guy?"

"You can't."

"Why not? Unless." Star glared at the cloud guy. "You must be the God of this game? There must be a way to meet you!" Star drove into a huge cannon that shots drivers across the lake. "Good. Now to just aim this here cannon at the cloud guy." Star tried to move the cannon by bonking into it. "Why …. Won't …. You … work?!"

Star then tried to go into the cannon to work it, only to have her shot out far away. "HEY, I DIDN'T WANT TO GO THERE!" Star threw the controller on the ground as she huffed and puffed steam reaching 120 degrees. "You …. Huh ….." Star then realized how angry she'd become. "These games are a formidable opponent, but I will not give up!" Star shook her hand at Marco. "Marco, change the game, now!"

Marco turned the system off and replaced the game with Super Bash Sisters. "Here. You'll like this one. It's a fighting game."

"OOOOOOOH!" The stars in Star's eyes twinkled brightly. "Will our characters be executed if they lose?"

"Well sort of." Star's pupils grew large. "But I guess they'll get resurrected for the next match or something." Then Star turned angrily disappointed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Marco started up the game and went to the character select. "I'll be Tight Suit Sammy."

"But Marco." Star pointed at the character. "This girl's outfit is inappropriate. Is that why you'd never got a date?"

Marco flushed furiously. "Star, uh NO! I've been on dates."

"O.K." Star said as she selected Pitty Pat. "Offensive woman stereotype vs shirtless hunk. Let's rock!"

(3….2…..1…..GO!)

Star moved Pitty Pat around. "Alright handsome, let make you fly!" Star jumped off the cliff and flapped in the air a few times, then fell into the pit and exploded. "Wow, he explodes and come backs. AWESOME!" Star did this three more times, and the game ended.

(This winner is …. Tight Suit Sammy!)

"WWWWWHAAAAAAT!" Star dropped her controller. "How'd I lose?! I was having fun like I was supposed to."

Marco let out a small laugh. "You forgot to fight-"

"Next game!"

Marco inserted Tetrix, which Star found lots of fun. "Look Marco, I'm making a castle of blocks. We're gonna reach the sky and ….. wait. Why are they all grey? I LOST!? ICE CREAM IT!?"

Marco burst out laughing at Star's cute way of censorship.

"Next game!"

Marco inserted Velocity the Porcupine. "Awww, he's so cute." Star said about the main character. "Wait, I think this was the first thing I'd looked up without the safe search ….. next game please."

Marco inserted Pink Slim Boy. "Alright, I'm …. Meat?" asked Star. She moved her character and jumped directly to a sawblade. "UNICORN BUTT! …. Next!"

Next came Mule Kong 63. Star was having fun at first, but then reached a certain race with a beetle. "Too fast, too fast. YUUUUUUUCK!"

Then came Alley Fighter 2: Super Omega 4. "Wait, why does this sound like a sequel to a sequel?"

"Don't focus too much on that." said Marco. "Here's the combo list for each character." Marco then dropped a large book on the table.

"NEXT!"

After going through so many games, Marco decided to just end it with a game called Duty of Call.

"Here, I don't care how lazy it's named. It's going for Midnight." Marco yawned.

"Goody!" Star selected campaign and found her character in a warzone. "Oh yeah! I'm in a battle! With boring guns instead of swords or magic." Star was doing quite well with this game, slaying every enemy that came in her way. "Yeah, take that! Bow or die!"

Marco was enjoying himself watching Star having fun. He looked on the screen and saw a German Shepard running towards him. "Just use your knife to-"

"Oh my gosh, a cute wittle puppy! Hey there OW! Bad Dog!" Star started pressing some buttons. "I must have a newspaper around here somewhere. Or a waterspray or-" Star then froze when she activated the 'knife' attack.

"Wow, you go him." said Marco, with no response. "Star …?" Marco looked to see Star's motionless with her large eyes glued to the screen. She dropped the controller and began tearing.

"I …. I …. I killed a puppy!" Tears raced down her cheeks as he held onto Marco. "It … it had so much to live for!"

Marco's heart broke upon hearing Star's sadden voice. "Star, Star. It's alright. It wasn't real."

"But … but" Star dug her head into Marco's shoulder. "It was computer geeky real to that game. And I killed it!"

Marco aloud Star to lay on him as he brushed her head. "There there. Just let it all out."

Star continued crying for ten minutes, then found herself slowly falling asleep. "Marco … I'm getting tired." She sat up and hugged her best friend. "You're the best."

"Thanks Star." Marco smiled and looked at the camera. "You know, I can edit this real quick and load it up before bed."

"Awww, thank you." Star's teary and tired eyes glistered.

Marco turned the camera off and unhooked it from the T.V. "Anything you want removed?"

"Well not really. But you should keep the ending." Star smiled. "That way everyone on Earth will know you're the best friend ever."

Marco slightly blushed. "Anytime."

(The next day)

Marco and Star sat there, shocked at what the commenters on Star's video were talking about. It wasn't about the game, wasn't about something off topic, wasn't anything inhumanly spoken towards the two or anything else; heck, not even a religion war. Instead it was nothing … nothing but Starco.

'OMG they're so cute' 'That ending, the FEELS' 'Now kiss' 'Ship Ship!' 'Star and Marco deserve each other' 'Starco, Starco, Starco'

Star and Marco slowly glanced at each other and moved away from one another.

 **End**


End file.
